The Legend Of Zelda: The Triforce Hero
by Franckolive
Summary: The story of how Link, Darla(OC), Navi and Princess Zelda saved the world from the darkness of Ganondorf. Well Some chapters maybe shorter or longer than anothers, oh, and my english is not so good. So sometimes I will sumbit again the same chapter because of errors and all of that. Oh and one thing, not everything in the story is EXACLTY the same of LoZ, Well bye, Hope you like it
1. Prologue

Hello, there are some things about this story, first, on the hole story, Link WILL talk, so if you dont like that, you can just stop reading. And, I maybe be slow for some chapters, so please, be patient. Well, bye, hope you like this story!

**PROLOGUE**

Is the absolut darkness possible?, Of course, and I'm so sure about that I will probe it, I will probe it to the whole world, and especially to that Princess, that Princess... She will see, Soon, so soon... – Said Ganondorf in a malevolent tone, he was just to start his plan to destroy Hyrule, and probe that absolut darkness exist, that darkness is not in any machine or Fairy or anything else, it's inside him.

Rath, Bring me the camera, we will start the plan – Said Ganondorf to his assistant.

N..N..Now? But Sir, things aren't ready yet – Said Rath with a scared tone, he was a little afraid of Ganondorf doing something to him, because he knew that Ganon, was the absolut darkness itself.

Well – He said to Rath while doing an evil smile.

You know what happened to my other assistants, dont you? – Continued Ganondorf.

Ye..Yes sir, but, just give me a day, please, please, your camera will be ready tomorrow, please sir, only one day, plea.. – Said Rath while crouching in front of Ganondorf.

OKAY, BUT ONLY ONE DAY, DID YOU HEAR? – Interrupted Ganondorf

Oh, thank you so much, I knew that there is a little of bondadity in your dark heart! – Said Rath while hugging Ganondorf

Just please, get out of here and start working in that camera! - Said Ganondorf while he pushed Rath.

Thanks, I wont defraud you – Sid happily Rath

I hope – Said Ganondorf

**IN KOKIRI'S VILLAGE**

Link was sleeping in his treehouse like everyday, it was just a normal day, everyone have a fairy except Link, he was being insulted because of that, but well, lets go to the point.

*Knock*Knock*

Those knocking sounds woke up Link, and made him fall from the bed.

Who is on the door? – Said Link in a hoarness tone, and then getting up from the floor.

It's me, Darla, I have a gift for you! – Said Darla happily.

Really, for what? – Said Link while he opened the door.

Dont you remember? – Said Darla a bit offended.

Ehmm... yes! Our... – Said Link extremely nervous and closed the door, Then darla sitted on Link's bed.

Our? – Said Darla.

Our 5th aniverary of being best friends? – Said Link a bit confused.

YES!, You remembered it, Now take this – Said Darla while she jumped from the bed and gave the gift to Link.

Oh, Darla you didn't had to... – Said Link, feeling a little guilty.

Come on Link, Open it! - Said Darla smiling.

Link opened it, and it was a beautiful bracelet, that said Link & Darla Forever, Link recognized that inmediatly, it was something they did on the first year of their friendship.

Darla, Thank you, you are the best friend someone can have – Said Link while hugging her

Of nothing Link – Said Darla

Then the title just appears :

"**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA:**

**The Triforce hero"**


	2. Chapter 1: A new fairy

**Chapter 1: A new fairy**

- Of nothing Link – Said Darla.

Then, they stopped hugging. Link noticed that Darla had a new fairy.

- You now have a new fairy, what's it's name? – Said Link a bit jealous .

- Oh, it's called Lia, but Link, don't you think is time to you to have a fairy? – Asked Darla.

- Yeah but... I dont know where to go to get one – Answered Link.

- I know, we must go to the Kokiri's forest and talk to the Deku tree to see what he says – Said Darla.

- Well then what we are waiting for? Let's get moving – Said Link exited.

They got out of the treehouse, and Link picked the newspaper from the floor and read

"PRINCESS ZELDA IS GOING TO INVITE ONE PERSON PER VILLAGE TO HAVE A MEETING AND TALK ABOUT THEIR VILLAGES"

- Look Darla!, isn't this amazing? imagine, Me, representing Kokiri's village – Said Link.

- C'mon Link, we all want that, but you know, Mido will represent us, like always – Said Darla.

- Mido?, The only thing Mido does is being in front of a the entrance to Kokiri's forest – Said Link .

- Link!, Mido is on the entrance! – Said Darla Sadly.

- And? – Said Link confused. Then Darla just sat on a rock and said to Link:

- Link, Mido wont let us pass to Kokiri's forest, especially YOU – She said in a depressed tone.

- Why? – Link said confused.

- You know, "Mr no Fairy"– Answered Darla.

- What? – Link asked again.

- LINK!, MIDO HATES YOU, CANT YOU UNDERSTAND? – Darla shouted to Link.

- Darla!, dont shout!, why don't we try talking to him? – Said Link.

- Okay – Said Darla more calmed

Darla got up from the rock and they walked to the Kokiri's forest entrance, as they though, Mido was there.

- Look who had come to see me, Mr no Fairy and Miss Beautiful, isn't it? – Said Mido while laughing.

- Oh, Thanks, but my name is Darla – Said Darla

- Listen Mido, we have to go to Kokiri's Forest for getting my fairy, so please, can we pass? – Link begged

- Oh, look who wants a fairy, it was the time, Mr No Fairy – Said Mido

- My name is Link, if you didn't know – Said Link, a bit annoyed

- And I'm THE GREAT Mido, if you didnt know, well, I won't let you pass, unless, you get a sword – Said Mido in a challenging tone

- Oh come on Mido – Said Darla

- Sorry, but rules are rules, Ha – Said Mido, with a malevolous smile

- Well,well we will buy it, but you will let us pass, okay? – Said link annoyed

They got out of the entrance and went directly to the shop.

- Hi, Michael, How much does a sword cost? – Said Darla in a innocent tone

- Why would a lady like you want a sword? – Asked Michael (The seller)

- No, it's not for me, Is for him – Said Darla while she pointed to Link, that was looking the things of the Shop. Link was watching at the hyrule uniform, it was green, such like the one that the Link we know uses, Now he was using those villager clothes. But, he was still Link.

- For Mr No fairy?, forget about it – Said Michael in a comical tone

- Michael, he is my friend, do it for me – Said Darla a bit angry

- Okay, but it will cost 80 rupees – Said Michael with a smile in his face

- 80 RUPEES!, Ick , can't you give me a discount? – Said Darla

- Sorry but no, Rules are rules – Answered Michael

-Well, Link! Come here – Darla called Link

Both of they went to the treehouse with all of their rupees, Link had 40 rupees and Darla 20 so they had to get 20 rupees

- How can we get 20 rupees? – Asked Link,

- Maybe I should say that I'm doing an organization about... I don't know – Darla said her idea

- About the environment? – Said Link

- Great Idea!, Now give me those papers, I will start writing – Said Darla, then she showed this to Link:

**SAVE THE ENVIROMENT!**

**List of people to sign**

**Malo**

**Talo**

**Victory**

**Martin**

**Reginna**

**Rebecca**

**Claire**

**Glenn**

**Tom**

**Josh**

**Emily**

**Tiana**

**Joe**

**Michael**

**Ash**

**Mario**

**Mina**

**Hank**

**Roy**

**Mido**

- This will be a so hard Link, But, I'll do it because…– Said Darla nervous

- We are best friends! – Completed Link

- Yeah, Best friends… - Said Darla Blushing

**END OF THE CHAPTER**


End file.
